


Heads Up!

by ShawniesMuffin_Hoe



Series: Peter and Harley [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gay Harley Keener, Irondad, M/M, Not Beta Read, Precious Peter Parker, Smut, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawniesMuffin_Hoe/pseuds/ShawniesMuffin_Hoe
Summary: It will be quick, that’s what Peter tried to tell himself
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Parkner - Relationship, Peter/Harley
Series: Peter and Harley [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1480604
Comments: 5
Kudos: 158





	Heads Up!

**Author's Note:**

> I’m in the mood for smut, but the kind where they get caught! I’m sure this is literally every other parkner smut fic ever but i’m still doing it

Peter gently pushed Harley back after giving in to a make out session about five minutes ago. With a whine Harley pulled back and opened his eyes.

“You need to go before Tony comes by, babe.”

Harley sighed as he looked over at the clock on Peter’s night stand. It was 6 in the morning the time he was supposed to sneak out of Peter’s room every morning. But something over took him.

Harley’s hand skillfully made its way towards Peter’s prominent bulge. His fingers gently massaging him through his briefs.

Peter tried his best to suppress his moan, but it was hard when your boyfriend looked at you like that.

“We’ll get caught— fuck—you’ll have to go.”

Harley smirked at how breathy Peter’s words were. He leaned in and kissed Peter’s chest, kissing a trail down his stomach.

His hand delved past the briefs, pulling out Peter’s cock to give it a small kiss. Peter held his breath when Harley looked up at him through his lashes.

“I’ll make it quick, babydoll... five minutes tops.”

It will be quick. That’s what Peter tried to tell himself

Peter gave him a quick nod, causing Harley to instantly start.

Harley scooted his way down until he was completely covered by the blanket. He gave the tip one last wet kiss, before he took Peter’s head into his mouth.

A breathy moan left Peter’s mouth, as Harley started to lick around the slit that constantly leaked precum.

Harley pulled off with a pop, causing Peter to let out a high whine, but he quickly returned, this time taking all of Peter down his throat.

Peter’s moans were no longer low or whiney. Peter’s hips started to move on their own, though Harley didn’t mind the constant moving, he was very worried about the loud noises escaping his lovers mouth.

Harley blindly reached out for a pillow to cover where he knew Peter’s face was. Peter gratefully excepted the pillow, using both of his hands to hold the pillow down.

At this point Harley didn’t feel like controlling his boyfriend any more, and let Peter do all of the work. Peter began to thrust in Harley’s mouth causing both of the boys to moan.

Peter quickly removed the pillow, and peeled back the cover to expose Harleys head.

“Fuck, Harls, i’m cum-“

If it weren’t for his super hearing, he wouldn’t have even heard the quick “I’ll come back later” over his own moan, but both of them heard the panicked slam of the door.

As Peter came down from his high he glared at the ceiling. He felt Harley move closer to him and wrap him in his arms.

“On the bright side, I probably won’t have to sneak in and out of your room now.”

Peter focused his glare on Harley, who held a hand up in surrender. With that same hand, he decided to rake it through the pile of curls on Peter’s head.

“Or...maybe we’ll be buried together!”

Peter couldn’t help the small laugh that left his mouth. He couldn’t stay mad at Harley for long. Especially over something that was bound to happen anyway

Peter dramatically rolled out of the bed, grabbing Harley’s hoodie from the night before.

“I’m taking a shower, before I explain to my dad that what he saw wasn’t a random person in my room. You wanna join?”

Harley quickly followed after, closing the door to the en-suite.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s short ik, but i haven’t written anything in a while


End file.
